


Преданы.

by Furimmer



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все мы преданы. Кому-то или кем-то.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преданы.

Момо редко бывает на грунте, а если и бывает то, как правило, не одна. Но если у неё выпадает такая редкая возможность, она всегда находит время и возможность увидеть того, о ком душа болит. Момо давно наблюдает за красивым мальчиком с грунта. Её восхищает его красота, грация и изящество, не зависимо от того, чем он занимается, собирает травы или сражается. Хинамори восхищается им, не люби она капитана Айзена, она бы обязательно влюбилась в него. На этой мысли Момо одёргивает себя: ну что за глупости! Он же совсем мальчишка, да и капитан Айзен… Он совсем другой, в неё нет этой щенячей преданности, но Момо всё равно верит, что он никогда не предаст, как и этот мальчишка. За это она и любит их обоих.

 

Момо смотрит на красивого мальчика, Хаку — она выяснила, как его зовут, и старается не сравнивать его с собой. Хотя сравнивать особенно и нечего — сходство у них всего одно, но Хинамори старается не думать об этом, но его слова эхом раз за разом звучат в её сознании, и она неустанно повторяет их про себя. _Я сражаюсь за свою мечту. Пожалуйста, не питайте ко мне зла. Я хочу защитить дорогого мне человека. Я хочу работать ради него. Сражаться ради него. Исполнить все его мечты. Вот моя мечта._ Она смотрит на Хаку и думает, что если бы ангелы в самом деле существовали, то он, должно быть , один из них. Момо смотрит на Хаку и видит рядом с ним этого ужасного человека, и тогда Момо задаётся вопросом, чем этот человек заслужил её красивого мальчика? Момо даже обидно.

 

Когда Хинамори снова удаётся выбраться на грунт, она нигде не может найти своего красивого мальчика, и тогда она понимает, что такое настоящее отчаянье. Спустя несколько дней поисков, ей удаётся найти одинокую могилу, где похоронены двое. Ей только и остаётся упасть рядом с ней на колени и, давясь рыданиями, повторять его имя. Момо кусает губы и в отчаянье сжимает кулачки. Почему тот, кто был сильнее и опаснее этого милого мальчика, не защитил его? Почему? Момо знает ответ. Знает, как и то, что хотела бы поступить так же.

 

Перед уходом Хинамори последний раз окидывает долину, в которой её мальчик остался навсегда, взглядом, она больше никогда сюда не вернётся. Её милый Хаку оказался предан своему любимому человеку до конца.

Момо уходит. Ей жаль, что мальчик оказался слишком похож на неё.

 

Через десяток лет между ними окажется ощутимое различие. Момо тоже будет предана. Своим любимым человеком.


End file.
